DreamWalker
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: They're just dreams. Right? He isn't real. Clarke has abilities that she had mostly surpressed on the Ark... But, the radiation soaked Earth won't let that happen.


_She never saw his face as they held hands as they ran through the tight hallways of the Ark. Their laughter echoing back at them while the corridors faded into tall woods. The metal beneath their feet turning into dirt and grass._

 _They stop at the top of a hill and close their eyes as their lips barely touch. "So beautiful." He murmurs. Then as always it literally shatters._

Clarke's eyes fly open and she grabs a piece of chalk to draw the scenery before it eludes her memories. The ground; that's the dream. This is reality.

"Prisoner three-one-nine face the wall."

Reality sucks.

"What is this?"

"Quite." A box with silver bands clicks open. "Hold out your right arm."

"No, no it's not my time. I don't turn eighteen for another month."

"Hold out your arm." The guard orders again. This time accompanied by the high pitched whine of a taser.

They demanded that she take her father's watch off and her fight or flight instincts took over. Of course there was a bit of a fight as she pushed passed the guards and into the SkyBox's prison corridors. Clarke noticed that she wasn't the only one being taken and flew down the hallway only to run into another guard.

"Clarke, Stop!" The almost forgotten voice of her mother rang out above the commotion as she then ordered the guard to remain where he stood.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on? What is this?" She didn't even try to hide the panic in her voice as her mother embraced her. "They're killing us all, aren't they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you."

"Clarke, you are not being executed. You're being sent to the ground. All one-hundred of you."

She doesn't remember much of what her mother said after that. Her mind stuck on the idea that she was going to Earth. She's fairly certain she asked why and questioned the safety, but she doesn't recall getting an answer.

She wakes up strapped tightly to a chair and the coldness of metal pressing into her wrist. They must have put the bracelet device on while she was unconscious. It was then that she noticed who she was seated next to. Anger flooded through her veins and fought off the remainder of her dazed confusion from the sedative.

"Welcome back." His voice was laced with sarcasm. "look-"

"Wells, why the hell are you here?"

"When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested. I came for you."

The conversation was cut short when a large amount of turbulence shook the ship. Leading to many screams and startled shouts.

"What was that?" Her question was rhetorical.

"That was the atmosphere."

The Chancellor explained the situation through a prerecorded message. However, all of the delinquents where a bit distracted by the spacewalker, who was stupid enough to get out of his seat to _enjoy_ the few moments they had of zero gravity. He introduced himself as Finn and Wells tried to explain himself. Clarke was in no mood for either the stupidity or whatever Wells was saying about her father.

Her focus was solely on not freaking out during the violent crash that threw Finn and the two others, who attempted to follow him into zero-gravity, against the walls. Metal creaked and many people screamed, or at least attempted to hide it as they did have reputations to uphold. Not like that mattered any more.

"The door is on the lower level, let's go!" someone shouted as seatbelts clicked open.

"No! You can't just open the doors!" Clarke hollered, but no one listened.

She scrambled down the ladder shouting at the boy in the guard uniform to stop what he was about to do.

"The air could be toxic."

"The air is toxic; we're all dead anyway."

Clarke froze. That voice was so familiar, but it couldn't be. No. Not possible.

"Bellamy." A girl's voice rang out in a soft whisper that carried across the crowd.

Clarke watched her as she made her way to him. The shocked expression on his face conveyed so much emotion. Clarke's chest tightened. Of course he had a girlfriend. Then she had to ask herself why she was feeling this way about a boy she didn't even know.

They conversed quietly and Clarke, being observant noticed the lack of silver adorning his right wrist.

"Where's your wristband?"

"Do you mind?" The raven haired girl hissed. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother!" Someone called out. Followed by many other exclamations and explanations about who this girl was.

The tightness in Clarke's chest was relieved a bit, but she still couldn't find the words to speak. Next this she knows she is blinded by a bright light that slowly fades into brilliant shades of greens and an stounding amount of scents.

Even as Clarke took in the scenery before her she glanced at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye and enjoyed his proud smile almost as much as the fact that they were on Earth. What was once a dream has now become a reality in a very unexpected turn of events.

The kids ran off the ship with excited shouts while Clarke grabbed the map she found next to the door and walked out after them. Her smile quickly faded once she realized that the surrounding area was on fire. The destruction the dropship caused was immense. Clarke knew that their goal was to get to Mt. Weather, which according to the map was definitely not the mountain they were dropped on.

"Why so serious, Princess?" Finn questioned. "It's not like we died in a fiery explosion."

"Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats."

"You don't like being called Princess, do you, Princess?"

"Do you see that peak over there?" She nodded in the general direction.

"Yeah."

"Mt. Weather. There's a radiation filled forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." She hissed.

 _"We need to get some kind of camp built. First water."_

That thought wasn't her own. It was Bellamy's voice that rang in her head. Clarke shook it off before making her way back to the ship. Finn following hot on her heels.


End file.
